zodiacwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battles Explained
This page is all about the Battles that you, the Star Sign, will participate in. What are Battles? Battles are group wide events where each team goes up against each other. Often times these are month long events that include rping in chat, rping in forums, short story entries, comic page entries, drawing entries, and team work. You can work on battle entries by yourself, but it's encouraged that you work with at least 1 other person either by doing a collab piece or by rping with them. Battles can range from actual fighting matches to the Olympic games. You are required to participate in the Battles (unless you are given permission otherwise, but you better have a damn good reason). How do Battles work? A week before the battle starts information will be given out about the battle. This gives each team enough time to coordinate rp times and to create strategies in order to win the battle. If your team happens to have the most group points before a battle, then your team is given a bonus before the battle. This bonus can be extra information about the match or extra skill/attribute points. A lot of the time battles are rp based either in the forums or in the chat. More information about what kind of battle it is will be given ahead of time. During the battle everyone has a set amount of health. Every time you are hit, you lose health. If you lose all your health you die during battle and you 'regen' back at your home base where you simply observe the rest of the battle. Sometimes a founder might intervene and prevent a death if they feel it is an unfair death, this is rare though so don't count on it. How do points work? Points are simple. You participate with your team during a battle. The team that shows the most effort, does the best job during the battle, has the most fun, or impresses the judges the most win group points. Group points can also be earned mid battle by individuals or during mini challenges. The team with the most group points at the end of the battle gets a boost in the next battle. How important are Battles? Very important. I don't know why you would even ask this question. Battles are the main event in Zodiac Wars. They are all about the role playing, team work, and activity! If you miss a battle then you miss out on almost an entire mounth of activity. You don't have to create 20 comic pages or write a 100 page story, or even RP every single day; just do something to help your team towards victory! Are there rules, and what are they? Rules differ depending on the battle. Rules for say a capture the flag event would not be the same for a ship wreck event. The general rules include: Be active, be respectful, minimum profanity, no explicit sexual content (censor when needed), pg-16, use literate rp skills (more then 1 line 'speech', add description), and try to stay IC as much as possible. Rules are subject to change for each battle. If you have any further questions, make sure to ask!